bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Falling for Fall (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Falling for Fall" Season 1, episode 4, 4th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Treelo, Ojo and Bear pretend to be trees Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, hi. It's you. You're just in time and it's so good to see you. Come on in. Hmm. Wait a Minute. What's that smell? It's you. Ojo: Can't talk right now, Bear. Can't talk right now. Bear: She can't talk right now. Treelo: Please leaf come baaaaack!! Ojo: TREELO! Bear talks about the fall, Falling for Fall (song) and What Do You Think? {The word "Fall" appears on four leaves.} Bear: Mm. Fall. {A cartoon apple appears.} {Multiple apples appear in front of Bear.} {A piece of pumpkin pie appears in front of him.} {A cartoon school bus passes Bear.} This morning when I woke up Tutter Has a Problem about a pumpkin {Bear has accidentally stepped on Tutter who is trying to push the pumpkin in the mousehole.} {Bear moves his foot out of the way.} Tutter: The pumpkin is in! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh. Thank you, Bear. Bear: That's why I like about Tutter he's always to something: A Pumpkin Pie Party! Hmm. We have to come back for that one. Now let's see... Ah yes.' '''Let's see if Treelo'''''s in the bedroom. In the bedroom / Shadow Segment (Cut to: Bedroom) Bear: Maybe under the bed. (Outside the window, Treelo swings on a vine, still trying to catch a leaf.) Bear: {shocked} That's funny. I'd thought I heard Treelo just a second ago. {leaves the bedroom} Hmm. Maybe's in the hallway. {hollers} Treelo! Yoo-hoo! Treelo! Treelo? {looks in the upstairs hallway, but no Treelo. thinks for a moment} Hey, you know I was wondering if Shadow's around. Hmm... Maybe if we look real hard and sing our special song together, she'll appear. {starts to sing} ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {camera pans} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {camera pans to left and stops singing} Hmm. Can you see Shadow? (Shadow appears on the left wall laugh) Shadow: Hi there, fuzzy old Bear. Bear: Hello, Shadow, So what have you been today? Shadow: Oh, I was just sunlight into leaves and his under floor. Bear: Wow. Well, Shadow, I was wondering would you tell us a story? Shadow: Hmm... Let's me see when can I fancy, Just watch. (glitter shines with flute) Shadow: (Narrating) Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater. Peter: Yeah, boy do I love to eat pumpkins, Pumpkin pie, *eats Pumpkin pie* yum yum yum yum. Pumpkin pizza, yeah! *eats Pumpkin pizza* Yum yum yum yum yum. Pumpkin shakes! *takes a sip of a pumpkin shake* Ah! Pumpkin sandwiches, Whoa! *eats Pumpkin sandwiches* Yum yum yum yum yum! And just plain old pumpkin. Whoo! *looks at an actual pumpkin which is about to eat it* Shadow: He had a life. Peter: I love my wife! Shadow: But couldn't keep it. Peter's Wife: Peter Peter, all these pumpkins! When it will it end? Next, we will be living in a pumpkin house! Peter: Yes, that's a good idea *laughs* Shadow: He put her in a pumpkin shell. Peter: After you, dear! Peter Wife: Oh, for me in your big mouth. Shadow: For there he kept her very well. Peter Wife: Oh well, it's not so bad! It's got a television. What's it on? Peter: Look it here. It's a Pumpkin Channel. Peter Wife: Ah! You know... I began to realize these pumpkins. Peter: Yeah! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. Thanks, Shadow, What a great story. Shadow: You're welcome. Bear. Bear: By the way, you seen Treelo, have you? Shadow: Why, I saw him chasing a golden leaf through the trees *hands and arms* And I think you'll find him *Jumps* Well, the shadows are short and I must fly. See ya. (She magically disappears in wall) Bear: Oh, Thanks, Shadow. Bye-bye! Finding Treelo A Piece of Pumpkin Pie / Luna tells Bear about Fall / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) It's a piece of pumpkin pie for me. Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enters his Fall balcony) Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. I guess it's time for me to make like a tree and leave. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts